User blog:Baluar/Special Chapter: Birthday
Yeah, not that creative, but I had to post this in my birthday. Enjoy! ---- A random night... We finish battling this red Caligula here in the Old City. While it was tougher than average, Nia and I do make up quite the team, so it didn't have a chance. And I'm really, really hungry. On our way back, due to a comet passing by, I look up to the sky, and comment, almost speaking alone: -What could have been... If the Aragami hadn't appeared, I'd have liked to be an astronomer. Always liked this stuff... -Are you speaking alone again? - Nia answers. - Aragami appeared. You're a God Eater. Everybody knows you like the job. Just stay in the ground ok. -Sure. - I answer, feeling a little bit odd. Later... We arrive to the Den, and I'm surprised to see there's no one around. Not even Hibari is here, and that's weird, because it isn't that late... I look at the clock, and it's only 9:00. -Isn't it weird for it to be so calm? - I ask. -Does it matter? Let's just go to the room and forget about this... We then head up to the elevator to get to our room. In the meantime, I yawn. When I open the door to our room (we practically have a house. Here I live during the week. In the weekend I go to my house in the Residential section), I meet up with... a party. To my complete shock, I realize I had forgotten today is my birthday. Everyone begins to cheer as soon as both of us enter the room. Looking at Nia, I can realize she knew about as much of this as I did. After saying everyone "Hello! Thanks for all of this!" (which does take some time, since everyone is here. Even Kigurumi. What the hell is he/she/whatever doing here, anyway?), I proceed to enjoy the party. Nia quickly goes on her own, so I just go around, to see what happens. Actually, before wandering around, I go get some food. I see Nana is about to begin to eat, and I... I don't know, I get inspired: -Nana... I challenge you to see who eats the most. - Everyone around me looks at me like saying, "What, are you crazy?". Nana, however, accepts enchanted. And so does it begin. There are some sandwiches, small sandwiches, and we begin to eat them. I count them: One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. How can I still be hungry? Thirteen. Fourteen. I stop at the fifteenth and realize Nana had stopped not so long ago. I ask her: -So? - She sighs before answering, evidently full of food. -Ahh, thirteen. You win. Well done, Bal! -Hehe, well done to you, Nana! You eat like this every day. I was only really hungry today. - After chatting with her a bit, I go elsewhere. While walking, I come across Nia, who's sitting down and having a drinking contest with Lindow. They've apparently spent a good while drinking, as I see several empty bottles of beer around them. Alisa comes by and sighs, meaning "Geez, it's this two again". I can't avoid laughing. In the process, though, I catch Nia's attention, and she speaks to me, half drunk: -Hey, big brother! Why don't you give thish beer a good shwig, eh? I promishe, it tashtesh better that the last one. -You know I only like vodka, and very diluted to boot. -Oh come on, jusht a shwig. -Ok. - I do give the beer a swig, and I can hardly avoid spitting it out. - Daj! Horrible. I'll leave the beer to you, Nia. -Oh well, you can't blame a girl for trying. - I ignore the splendid double entendre she just said, and go along. I come across Daniel, who's alone in the middle of the party. I speak to him, just for a laugh: -How are the things in the dormitory, Casanova? -Why, you... - he says, half kidding, half serious, and tries to punch me. While the strike was strong, I simply shrug it off. -You're gonna have to train harder than that, you know? Hehehehe. Go on, talk to someone, don't be so anti-social. - I then push him to conversate with someone (Tatsumi and Hibari, the former flirting with the latter), and keep loitering around. In the path, Kanon crashes with me and drops a bag she had in her hand. She seems happy, though. -Oh, Bal, I was looking for you! -What for, Kanon? -I wanted to give you this present... It's cookies! Specially made for you. - She knows how I like my cookies. -Hey, thanks! - I chat a bit more with her and keep going around. I come across Alisa. Before anything, I hug her and kiss her. After that, I ask: -This was all your idea, wasn't it? - I can recognize her hand when I see it. -Yes, it was. Enjoying? -You don't think. This is fun as hell! Uhm, bad metaphor, but you got my intention. - We both laugh, and then I kiss her again and we split ways, event after which I begin to walk around, again. Eventually, I come across Lyrr, Ken, Arthur, and Vina. They seem to be chatting at a low tone, so I, as disimulated as always, come to them and say rather loudly: -Where I come from, we have a saying. "Secret in reunion, bad education." What are you four up to? -Errr... - Arthur scratches his head. Ken decides to come with the direct answer. -We were talking about your gift. We left it outside. -Ohhh, I want it! Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssseeeee!!?? - I say, jokingly. -I'll search for it right now! I'll be right back! - Vina says. -You'd better like it. It took some effort to find all of it. - Lyrr says. Roughly thirty seconds later, Vina comes, holding a rather heavy wine box. I offer to take it off her hands, while taking it off her hands (I don't take a "no" for an answer). -Wine? I don't like wine? -It's not wine, Bal. - Arthur says. - Open it, and you'll see. I follow his advice, and inside... inside, the box is full of videogames. My favorite type of them, of the early 21st century. And below it all, the console needed to play them all. -Guys... This is... AWESOME!! Thanks a lot! -Hehe, no problem. - Lyrr says. -Glad you liked it, Bal! - Vina says. I stay with all of them, chatting a while, and then everyone begins to leave (there's work tomorrow). In a short time, only Nia and I remain. Nia seems to be much better from her drunkenness, although she still staggers while walking. I go give her a hand and help her reach the bed. -Thanks, Bal. You're a real friend. -Hey, that's what older brothers are for, isn't it? Hehehe, don't worry, I'll bring you a blanket. - I say, noticing her bed is a little bit lacking of warming stuff. After bringing her the blanket, I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, retire to my bed, undress myself and get in the bed, and then I fall asleep very quickly. Category:Blog posts